pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Traps
Traps are a type of tile in dungeons that are usually dangerous to the player when stepped on. There are many types and each one has its own effects. Traps are invisible until they are stepped on or revealed, using a normal attack on the tile in front, through the Gummi effect, or a See-Trap Orb. Traps can be avoided if the active Pokémon holds a Trap Scarf, or destroyed with a Trapbust Orb or using the move Rapid Spin next to one. All traps have a chance of not activating when stepped on. Traps typically spawn only in rooms. They cannot spawn on tiles other than the floor, in front of hallways, in Monster Houses, or any of the 8 tiles directly around stairs (Wonder Tiles ignore this rule,) excluding Secret Room stairs. The varieties of traps found can differ between dungeons. Traps ! style="background:#89a9d1" colspan="2"|Trap ! style="background:#89a9d1"|Effect |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Chestnut Trap |Drops chestnuts onto the Pokémon's head and causes them to lose 15 HP every time they step on the trap. |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Explosion Trap |Causes an explosion that deals half of the maximum HP of all Pokémon within its 2-tile radius. If a Pokémon with the Ability Damp is present on the map or floor, the trap will not go off. |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Grimy Trap |Edible food items such as apples, bananas, and berries will become Grimy Food (in the case of berries, Grimy Berry). It may grime only one or multiple food items. Eating this Grimy Food will restore a smaller amount of belly, and will inflict harm, from stat reductions to status effects. Gummis cannot become grimy. |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Grudge Trap |Spawns Pokémon with the Grudge status, which will deplete the PP of the last move used when the Pokémon is defeated. Like Summon Traps, it disappears when triggered. |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Gust Trap |Sends the Pokémon stepping on it flying in any direction until they hit a wall. Pokémon with the Suction Cups Ability won't be blown away. |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Mud Trap |Makes mud splash up at the player and it lowers any one of the Pokémon's stats, including evasion and accuracy (keep in mind that stat drops below 0 counts as 0.) Stepping on this trap multiple times will destroy the trap. |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Pitfall Trap |Sends the player one story down. In dungeons where the dungeon is deeper going down, this moves the player forward one floor. In dungeons where the dungeon is deeper going up, this moves the player down one floor. In the case of the latter, going onto the next floor will reunite them with their teammates if in a party. |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Poison Trap |Poisons the Pokémon, making them take damage with every few steps they take. Steel- and Poison-type Pokémon will not be affected. Pokémon with Immunity or other status immunity Abilities or items will not be affected. |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |PP-Zero Trap |Completely depletes the PP of a randomly selected move. |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Random Trap |This trap is very unique, because it can become any trap! A random trap effect is drawn and unleashed on all players on the floor. |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Seal Trap |Seals one of a Pokémon's moves. A sealed move cannot be used so long as the player remains on the floor or map. Lum Berries, Heal Seeds, Healing Wish, and other various items will get rid of the sealing. Pokémon with status immunity Abilities or items will not be affected. |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Selfdestruct Trap |Causes an explosion that deals a quarter of the maximum HP of all Pokémon within its 1-tile radius. If a Pokémon with the Ability Damp is present on the map or floor, the trap will not go off. |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Shocker Trap |Gives the Pokémon the "Shocker" status, which allows the its moves to affect both allies and enemies, even if it normally wouldn't. The status wears off after a certain amount of steps. Pokémon with status immunity Abilities or items will not be affected. |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Slow Trap |Slows the movement speed of a Pokémon, not allowing it to be able to run. This trap can stack up to three times. The effect wears off upon changing floors or maps. |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Slumber Trap |Puts the Pokémon to sleep for nine turns. Pokémon with Insomnia, or other status immunity Abilities or items will not be affected. |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Spin Trap |Confuses the Pokémon, causing it to move in random directions and sometimes damage themselves when trying to use moves. The confusion is only temporary, however. Pokémon with Own Tempo or other status immunity Abilities or items will not be affected. |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Spikes Trap |Causes the Pokémon to take damage. How much damage it will take is random on each Spikes Trap, but there are 3 variants. It can also be created using the move "Spikes". |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Static Trap |Paralyzes the Pokémon, making it unable to run and sometimes fail to use moves. Electric-type Pokémon will not be affected. Pokémon with Limber or other status immunity Abilities or items will not be affected. |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |style="white-space:nowrap;"|Stealth Rock Trap |Deals damage depending on the Pokémon's weakness to the Rock-type. It will take 12% of your HP if neutral to it, 25% if weak, and 50% if 4x weak. It can also be created using the move "Stealth Rock". |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Sticky Trap |A random item in the player's inventory will become Sticky. The item will cease to be Sticky once the player uses a Cleanse Orb, talks to Lickilicky, or stores the stickied item. Until then, the sticky item will not work. If the item is equipped to the player, it will be unremovable until it is cleaned. |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Summon Trap |Spawns 5 Pokémon found on the floor randomly around the current floor. It disappears after triggering. |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Toxic Spikes Trap |Causes the Pokémon to become poisoned or badly poisoned and take 10 damage. Steel- and Poison-types are immune to the effect. It can also be created using the move "Toxic Spikes". Pokémon with status immunity Abilities or items will not be poisoned. |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Trip Trap |Pokémon who step on this trap will trip and end up dropping their held item on the tile. Pokémon holding a stickied item, undroppable item (e.g. Mystery Eggs) or have an Ability such as Sticky Hold will not drop their held item. |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Warp Trap |Warps the player to a random location of the floor. It can be used multiple times. Pokémon with the Ability Suction Cups will not be affected. |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Wonder Tile |Restores any kind of lowered or raised stat, such as Attack or Evasion, to its original state. Be careful not to use this trap if you've just used a move like Dragon Dance. They appear commonly, and some dungeons spawn them hidden. |} Usable Traps Some traps have item counterparts that can be found in Tanren Chambers and other certain dungeons. They can be stacked (max: 100), and using them lays a trap on the tile the player is standing on if permitted. They are one time use and will still be consumed if used under conditions where a trap cannot be laid. Only enemy Pokémon can activate traps put down by a player. Not all usable traps are available. ! style="background:#89a9d1"|Item ! style="background:#89a9d1"|Description !style="width:25%;background:#89a9d1"|Special Location |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Chestnut Trap |A trap that pelts the victim with chestnuts. Use it in a dungeon to place the trap tile on the ground. | *Tanren Chambers (Grass B34F) |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Explosion Trap |A trap that explodes on contact. Use it in a dungeon to place the trap tile on the ground. | |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Grimy Trap |A trap which causes some of the victim's supplies become grimy. Use it in a dungeon to place the trap tile on the ground. | |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Grudge Trap |A trap which summons Pokemon with grudge status. Use it in a dungeon to place the trap on the ground. | |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Gust Trap |A trap which sends the victim flying in a random direction. Use it in a dungeon to place the trap tile on the ground. | |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Mud Trap |A trap which splashes mud at the victim. Use it in a dungeon to place the trap tile on the ground. | |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Pitfall Trap |A trap which sends the victim to the floor below. Use it in a dungeon to place the trap tile on the ground. | |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Poison Trap |A trap which poisons the victim. Use it in a dungeon to place the trap tile on the ground. | |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Random Trap |A trap with a random outcome. Use it in a dungeon to place the trap tile on the ground. | *Sky Fortress (End boxes) * |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Seal Trap |A trap which seals one of the victim's moves. Use it in a dungeon to place the trap tile on the ground. | |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Selfdestruct Trap |A trap which explodes on contact. Use it in a dungeon to place the trap tile on the ground. | *Tanren Chambers (Fire B14F, Fighting B25F) |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Shocker Trap |A trap which gives the victim the Shocker status. Use it in a dungeon to place the trap tile on the ground. | * |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Slow Trap |A trap which slows the victim. Use it in a dungeon to place the trap tile on the ground. | |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Slumber Trap |A trap that puts the victim to sleep. Use it in a dungeon to place the trap tile on the ground. | *Tanren Chambers (Dark B44F) |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Spikes Trap |A trap which hurts the victim with spikes. Use it in a dungeon to place the trap tile on the ground. | |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Spin Trap |A trap which spins the victim around causing confusion. Use it in a dungeon to place the trap tile on the ground. | *Tanren Chambers (Dark B25F) |- style="background:#dae0e8" |style="white-space:nowrap;"|Stealth Rock Trap |A trap which causes damage if stepped on. Use it in a dungeon to place the trap tile on the ground. | |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Sticky Trap |A trap which stickies one of the victim's items. Use it in a dungeon to place the trap tile on the ground. | |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Summon Trap |A trap which summons other Pokémon when stepped on. Use it in a dungeon to place the trap tile on the ground. | *Dynamo Sands (End boxes) *Gabeedle's Shop *Tanren Chambers (Normal B64F) |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Toxic Spikes Trap |A trap which poisons the victim on contact. Use it in a dungeon to place the trap tile on the ground. | |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Warp Trap |A trap which warps the victim to a random tile. Use it in a dungeon to place the trap tile on the ground. | *Tanren Chambers (Psychic B25F) |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Wonder Tile |A trap which removes stat changes. Use it on a dungeon to place the trap tile. | |} Trivia *If a player and an enemy Pokémon step on a trap at the same time, both will suffer the effects. *Grudge Traps used to give all enemy Pokémon on the floor the Grudge status. *Traps were able to be revealed by clicking. This was changed however to attacking (the same was done to hidden items.) Category:Items Category:PMU 7 Category:Gameplay